


Mother of Two

by justadino



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Children, Crewmate Black (Among Us), Crewmate Pink (Among Us), Crewmate Purple (Among Us), Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Impostors are ejected out the trashchute, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Outer Space, Sobbing, The Skeld (Among Us), Trauma, adopted alien children, angst in general basically, but here we are, but purple is human, children and trauma should not be tagged in the same fic, headcanons, it's based off a headcanon of mine, no purple's kids are not human, not tagging for who's the impostor because spoilers, pink you idiot, so i guess they're adopted, suffocation, whoops guess lime's a dad now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadino/pseuds/justadino
Summary: It's Pink who finds the body, but it's Purple who's blamed for it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Mother of Two

**Author's Note:**

> i had a random idea last night and i really wanted to write it so

It’s Pink who finds the body, but it’s Purple who’s blamed for it.

  
  


The body of Black is only found after the lights turn back on and Pink mentions that she smells something weird from the back of Security and goes to investigate.

Purple stands up after a moment, humming softly, proud of her work fixing the lights. Her kids chirp, only knowing that if their mother is happy, they’re happy.

And then Pink screams. Not at what she just found, but at Purple.

“You killed Black!”

She blinks confusedly. “Wh-what?” She hasn’t, really. It’s just that no one here is aware of the Impostor’s venting capabilities and tension is already running high among the crew. “Black’s.. dead? I-” The body is reported with a loud alarm and Pink rushes out, nearly tripping over Purple’s kid. Purple jumps, checking over her child. No injuries are sustained, but Purple cooes over them and picks them up nonetheless, placing the mini on her shoulder. She walks with legs that feel weak, as if she might collapse. 

She doesn’t, thankfully. But, she is the last one there, and everyone’s attention is right on her. Pink points to her and accuses her, explaining how Black and Purple walked in to fix the lights together, and how Purple mercilessly dragged Black into the back and bit him in two.

Purple tries to defend herself, saying her side of the story; yes, she and Black were both there, but Black figured that she knew what she was doing and went to go download data. (Nobody goes to check this, even if it is true.)

No one believes her and the vote is cast. She begs for them not to eject her, crying, “Please, I have kids, I have a partner!! I’m innocent!” but they drag her to the airlock anyway. Pink is the one to open the door and she tries to seem strong as she sets her kids down. They whine and try to hug her. She hugs back, trying to reassure them of things they'll never get to do, and places they’ll never get to see.

And then Lime steps forward, picking up her kids. He looks almost regretful about it, but even if he is, he’ll get voted out next for saying something. Cyan stands next to Lime silently.

And then she gets thrown out into space.

Pink watches.

So does Cyan.

And her kids won’t let Lime shield them from witnessing what's about to happen. They’re clearly having a fit and hissing and screeching as Lime struggles a bit to hold them. It hurts her so much to know that she can’t calm them anymore.

Her chest starts to hurt and her lungs tighten, her breaths trying to draw in air that isn’t there. She’s suffocating and the realization that  _ her kids are watching her die  _ makes it worse. She sees her own tears float around in the helmet and for once, she tries to resist. She desperately tries to claw her way back to the ship, but it doesn’t work.

It fades to black and there’s nothing left. Just a corpse floating in space, a lifeless husk where a caring, nurturing mother was.

  
  
  


It was Pink who found the body, Purple who was blamed, and it was Cyan who framed her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably make a part two with lime later on, if i get a good idea of what i want to write and have inspiration for it


End file.
